Vorinclex
Vorinclex is the green aligned praetor of the phyrexians and major antagonist for Magic: the Gathering. With the help of his faction known as the Vicious Swarm, he hopes to exterminate all organic life on New Phyrexia (formerly Mirrodin) and remake this world into his version of perfection. Description While Vorinclex holds the title of praetor of the Vicious Swarm, his adviser Glissa is the one who makes many of the group's decisions. Unlike most of the other praetors, Vorinclex relies on his physical strength rather than his intelligence. During the initial stages of the phyrexian invasion, he remained in the forest of Tel-Jilad while Glissa led his forces to battle. Built to be the ultimate predator, Vorinclex is more organic than most of the other phyrexians. Despite this, his ideals still revolve around the hatred of flesh and mechanical supremacy. He was created from a birthing pod and is the prime example nature's ferocity implemented in a phyrexian beast. He is a Social Darwinist and believes that only the strong can survive and the weak feed the strong. He uses the glistening oil to create phyrexian monsters to feed on Mirrans and weaker phyrexians in the efforts to make themselves stronger. History Before the phyrexians began their invasion, they were discussing how to properly invade Mirrodin in a time known as the "Deadlock". Unlike the other factions Glissa and Vorinclex believed that phyresis should spread through natural selection with predators eating prey. Vorinclex and Glissa believed that instead of waiting for the right moment to attack, they should attack right away. Through their interactions with others, they created a fearsome legion of phyrexian predators. They sent some of these beasts in advance to conquer Tel-Jilad and when the rest of the factions emerged, the forest was already conquered. In the Vicious Swarm, Vorinclex wished to to create a world in which the strongest beings dominated. The idea of a structured faction was shunned and any inklings of a hierarchy were destroyed. Vorinclex and his faction disavow Yawgmoth and his previous failures. He believes that a single leader would be nothing but trouble. Vorinclex and Glissa manipulate those in their faction to the point where independent thoughts are removed. They try to improve their beasts with a fungus that Glissa created called "cortus blooms". These fungi are given to beasts and they are made their beasts become stronger. This revelation made the two of them appear favorable to the other praetors. Vorinclex had a neutral relationship with Elesh Norn, Sheoldred, and Urabrask. He has a deep hatred for Jin-Gitaxias. He believes that his naturally created phyrexians are stronger than Gitaxias' experiments. Vorinclex joined the other praetors(except for Urabrask) in order to create the angel horror Atraxa. When Karn, the former Father of Machines, was liberated, the praetors fought among themselves. Vorinclex fought especially hard against Sheoldred and her spies and Jin-Gitaxias and his artificial monsters. Elesh Norn decimated Urabrask's and Sheolded's forces and leaving Vorinclex's alone. Vorinclex's last appearance was when he, the other praetors and Tezzeret met in New Phyrexia's core to crown a new leader. Quotes Trivia *Vorinclex was the first phyrexian praetor to be pictured on a Magic: the Gathering card. Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Tabletop Games Villains